What You Missed
by GriefSeeds
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog has disappeared from Mobius yet again, and Amy Rose had dedicated an entire diary to all the things he missed; so that he can read it upon his return...But what if her hero never comes back? SONAMY
1. Prologue

** When** you love someone, you never let them go. You want to be there or them, hide them from the shadows and protect them from the dark. Warn off the monsters and keep them safe from all harm. That's how I felt about him. But for years, I was ignored. Just a youngling. Amy Rose the little Sonic fan. That's all I was to him, and that what I felt I'd only be for who knows long. I madem myself older, just for him. I protected Sally, just for him. I did everything. Just for...Him.  
>Then I got my chance. Comfort. The one thing the blue hegdehog needed when Sally lost her life to the robotosizer. He needed a friends, someone to hold. And I was there for him.<br>One thing lead to another, and me and Sonic got close- I mean VERY close. Life was basically perfect. I finally had the hedgehog I had been after my entire life. We were together for a year. Before the accident.  
>The accident where he was stolen away from me.<br>I don't know how, or what happened. No one does. Sonic just dropped off the face of the planet- again. There isn't a single day I don't ask myself what I did wrong. I want him back, for him to hold be in his arms.  
>This is a diary of sorts of how every day has been without him, of all the things he missed. I'm letting him know everything that happened, every laugh, everything moment, every smile he can't see. All for him within the form of a small book for when he returns.<br>And he will.

I just know it.


	2. Week One

Um, I guess I should…Start with hi. You may be a bit confused at first on why I just handed you this book, right? Well to put it simply….In this situation, it's sort of like a camera. Everyone here missed you a lot while you were gone, but sadly, we couldn't pause time for you. So instead, as things happened, I recorded them in this diary for you to read- so you don't miss a single thing.

I'm not sure where you are, or what happened at this point. There hadn't been any recent attacks or anything. You just disappeared. I'm sure you will tell me when you get back, but still. We all miss you a lot, and hope your safe….This is silly, isn't it?

I want you to know that I miss you a lot as well- more than you could ever know. I hope you are ok Sonikku…..I love you.

~Amy

Alright, where to begin! It's officially been a week since you've disappeared. The day after you disappeared I issued a search party. The freedom fighters spent all of Tuesday looking for you, but when we came up empty handed…It was a big devastation.

To be honest, this week hasn't been happy at all. After that, Tails hasn't really come out of his workshop. I haven't spoken to Antoine or Bunnie much; they've been doing their own thing. Rotor is busy with the council as usual, and NICOLE has been my only friend lately. It's been rough- but I know things will look up.

Me and Cream had a tea party Friday. I remember you telling me that you and her were going to have one that day, so I took your place. She was really disappointed that you weren't going, but she settled for me- don't worry!

I never knew the little rabbit was such a good cook! Did you? She makes really good cookies- the sugar one's are just amazing. She told me to save you one or two, so I did. I'm sure you'll like them a lot like I did.

After the tea party me and NICOLE started to fix up the star posts- we figured they may come in handy sometime. Not that we need them now, but you never know at this point.

It's Sunday right now, and I'm curled up on the couch looking out the window. It's snowing- again. I can't help but smile at the snow man me and Cream made. It reminds me of that one winter day where you and me made that fort and had a snow ball war with Tails and Cream- that was fun wasn't it?

I think they won. I can't really remember, it was so long ago! But it still brings a smile to my face- and I suppose that's all that really matters, huh? I bet you'll smile reading this too!

That about covers this week. I know, it's small. There wasn't much for me to put. Everyone has been so quiet and slow since you….you know. But I'm sure next week will be a lot more lively! I'll still be here, writing down everything for you.

I can't wait until you come home Sonic. We all can't. I know you'll be reading this in the future, but…stay strong.

~Amy


End file.
